verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Cittadinanza spaziale
La cittadinanza spaziale è un approccio educativo che interseca l'educazione alla cittadinanza e la geografia. La Cittadinanza Spaziale descrive l’abilità di un individuo di interagire e partecipare al processo decisionale collettivo sullo spazio sfruttando l'uso riflessivo dei geo-media (ad es. mappe, mappamondi virtuali, GIS) per quanto riguarda il consumo, la produzione e la comunicazione. La Cittadinanza Spaziale guadagna particolare importanza con la progressiva affermazione del Geoweb. I suoi principali riferimenti teorici sono le forme emancipatorie di cittadinanza e l'appropriazione matura e riflessiva dello spazio. Punti di riferimento nell'educazione alla cittadinanza La Cittadinanza Spaziale si distingue dagli approcci all'educazione tradizionale alla cittadinanza sotto molti aspetti: * La Cittadinanza Spaziale rispetta molteplici piani istituzionali e locali. È scollegata dalla cittadinanza tradizionale in quanto ammette spazi multi scalari e sovrapposti, concepiti dall'azione sociale come opposti alla condizione nazionale o locale, intese come entità spaziali predefinite. Le regole su cui la Cittadinanza Spaziale è basata sono i diritti umani e la negoziazione democratica affinché assicurino un fondamento per la conciliazione e il compromesso. In virtù di tale fondamento, la Cittadinanza Spaziale si fonda sul concetto di cittadinanza attivista (in contrasto alla cittadinanza attiva) proposto da Mitchell e Elwood, che mette in discussione la legittimità di certe regole sociali mai contestate che limitano la partecipazione.Mitchell, Katharyne; Elwood, Sarah (2012): Children's Politics and Civic Engagement: Past,Present, and Future. Presentation at the AAG Annual Meeting, 2012-02-26, New York. La Cittadinanza Spaziale riguarda un concetto aperto e flessibile di istituzioni sociali. Soppianta la nozione di appartenenza a un luogo specifico con la nozione di appartenenza a comunità multiple e fluide che possono o meno essere collegate a una particolare ubicazione sulla superficie terrestre. Facendo ciò, la Cittadinanza Spaziale si rifà per esempio all’approccio di Stephens e Squire che sostiene che i processi di negoziazione sociale attuale si allontanino dalle comunità fisse grazie alle nuove tecnologie di comunicazione.Stephens, Angharad C.; Squire, Vicki (2012). “Politics through a web. Citizenship unbound.” Environment and Planning D. Societies and Space. 30: 551–567. * La Cittadinanza Spaziale presta speciale attenzione alle web communities e ai geo-social network. Un punto di riferimento fondamentale è il concetto del “cittadino realizzato” (Bennett et al. 2009),Bennett, W. Lance; Wells, Chris; Rank, Allison (2009). “Young citizens and civic learning: Two paradigms of citizenship in the digital age.” Citizenship Studies. 2 13: 105–120. che, in contrasto al concetto di “cittadino remissivo” del passato, è capace di usare il Web 2.0 e le applicazioni di Cloud per mettere a confronto fonti di informazione diverse e potenzialmente in contraddizione e comunicare le proprie idee alternative attraverso strumenti web collaborativi. * La Cittadinanza Spaziale aggiunge una componente spaziale all’educazione alla cittadinanza, riflettendo minuziosamente sulla produzione quotidiana di regole sociali che influenzano l’azione di un soggetto nello spazio sociale. La Cittadinanza Spaziale quindi traccia molteplici concetti di spazio e allarga ulteriormente il concetto di spazio assoluto rappresentato nei geo-media. Punti di riferimento nella geografia sociale: l'appropriazione dello spazio Il punto di riferimento geografico della Cittadinanza Spaziale è la (matura) appropriazione dello spazio, basata sulle teorie della geografia orientata all'azione e sulla nuova geografia culturale. Questi approcci sostengono che gli esseri umani si appropriano degli spazi nel momento in cui attribuiscono dei significati a materia fisica collocata geograficamente, in modo da prepararla per le proprie azioni (Werlen 1995).Werlen, Benno (1993). Society, action, and space: An alternative human geography. London. Gli spazi in tali concetti sono concepiti come socialmente costruiti. In larga misura, l'attribuzione di significato opera inconsciamente, seguendo categorie e discorsi tradizionali e socialmente accettati. I significati dati a oggetti materiali determinano quelle azioni considerate possibili. Ad esempio, un campo asfaltato nel centro di una città potrebbe avere un doppio significato (o molteplici): potrebbe essere percepito sia come area parcheggio che come posto per giocare a pallone, e i due significati concorrerebbero per il predominio. Non appena uno dei due significati diventa superiore, come risultato di rapporti sociali di potere, l'altro significato si indebolisce, diventa invisibile e alla fine non viene nemmeno più utilizzato. La superiorità di un significato specifico rispetto a un altro può essere supportata da artefatti che rappresentano attribuzioni di significato, come segnali su edifici, modifiche strutturali dell'ambiente fisico, o simboli e spiegazioni della rilevanza socio-culturale di luoghi e oggetti nelle rappresentazioni spaziali visualizzate attraverso i geo-media. Una matura appropriazione dello spazio quindi comprende la cosciente attribuzione di significato così come la consapevolezza che i significati vengono attribuiti alla materia fisica da parte di altri. Ciò prevede una certa sensibilità verso la molteplicità dei significati veicolati e nascosti da discorsi convenzionali. Gli strumenti per l’ appropriazione matura dello spazio sono quindi la decostruzione di significati socialmente prodotti, così come l’abilità di comunicare i propri significati, potenzialmente contraddittori, e negoziarli con gli altri. La Cittadinanza Spaziale nella società della geo-informazione I media geografici (cioè i geo-media) sono particolarmente importanti per l’attribuzione di significato in quanto collegano ubicazione, informazione e visualizzazione. In aggiunta a questo, i geo-media rappresentano principalmente singoli significati fuori dai molti possibili.Fischer, Florian (forthcoming). Have a Night Out Where the Students Do: Social Navigation in Urban Public Space. A Qualitative Case-Study On the Local Search Platform Where2be.at. Oggi i geo-media sono sempre più presenti nella vita quotidiana grazie al mobile computing combinato alle applicazioni Geoweb. Ad esempio, le mappe sugli smartphone guidano le persone quotidianamente, ma allo stesso tempo limitano le loro possibilità di azione restringendo la varietà di potenziali significati. La Cittadinanza Spaziale intende i geo-media come strumenti di riflessione e comunicazione. * Riflettere sui geo-media significa riflettere sui limiti di significati dati in precedenza attraverso la decostruzione di questi ultimi, ad esempio domandando quali aspetti di potenziale rilevanza per un certo problema spaziale o decisionale vengono inclusi o esclusi. La Cittadinanza Spaziale utilizza le teorie della Cartografia Critica , soprattutto “Deconstructing the map” di Harley.Harley, John B. (1989). “Deconstructing the map.” Cartographica (The International Journal for Geographic Information and Geovisualization) 2 1989: 1–20. Allo stesso tempo, la riflessione (in termini di autoriflessione) significa essere consapevoli della propria costruzione soggettiva delle ipotesi durante l'impiego dei geo-media (MacEachren 1992).MacEachren, Alan M. (1992). Visualization. In: Abler, R. F., Marcus, M. G., Olson, J. M. (eds.): Geography's inner worlds. New Brunswick: 99–137. Entrambi gli aspetti consentono un’appropriazione più matura dello spazio con i geo-media, essendo consapevoli e acquisendo intuizione nel processo di costruzione di significati attribuiti allo spazio. * La comunicazione con i geo-media significa comunicare usando rappresentazioni spaziali. Grazie alla disponibilità di strumenti di web mapping facili da usare all'interno del Geoweb, gli utenti (prosumers) possono facilmente creare i propri geo-media e condividerli sul web. Tali geo-media sono, per quanto riguarda la loro persuasività nella comunicazione sociale, competitivi rispetto ai geo-media tradizionali e professionali, perché si rifanno a una concezione socialmente accettata. Le caratteristiche di collaborazione tengono conto della negoziazione di quelle costruzioni dello spazio con altri utenti. Questo aspetto si riferisce e allarga il concetto di informazione geografica volontaria (volunteered geographic information VGI). La Cittadinanza Spaziale aggiunge l'idea di aprire il dibattito sulle VGI per la soggettività, l’impatto sull’azione quotidiana, i rapporti sociali di potere, la competizione e la negoziazione. A parte ciò, la Cittadinanza Spaziale mira alla consapevolezza aggiuntiva dell’informazione geografica prodotta involontariamente dagli utenti attraverso la raccolta automatica di dati che molte piattaforme Geoweb (ad es. telefoni cellulari) contengono per mantenere l'interesse dei propri provider (vedi servizi di localizzazione). La distribuzione e l'uso di tali dati dell'utente georeferenziato potrebbe inoltre ostacolare l'appropriazione matura dello spazio. Educazione alla Cittadinanza Spaziale L'obiettivo dell'educazione alla Cittadinanza Spaziale è mettere chi impara in condizione di raggiungere una matura appropriazione dello spazio come base di una matura azione nello spazio, attraverso l'uso e la produzione attiva e ragionata di geo-media. Con ciò si potenzia la partecipazione all'attività decisionale spazio-sociale, ad es. nei processi di pianificazione spaziale. Usando un'ampia varietà di ambienti di apprendimento orientati verso i bisogni di chi impara, l'approccio educativo della Cittadinanza Spaziale è applicabile a diversi livelli di educazione, dalla primaria alla terziaria. * A parte la competenza tecnologica, l'educazione alla Cittadinanza Spaziale mira a due ulteriori competenze principali: essere in grado di esercitare un uso ragionato dei geo-media, comprendendo allo stesso tempo il processo di costruzione sociale dello spazio e, di conseguenza, o l'accettazione consapevole di significati dati o la produzione di significati alternativi. * Essere in grado di comunicare significati alternativi in modo efficace con i geo-media e usare i geo-media come strumenti di supporto all'argomentazione nei processi di negoziazione sui significati in contraddizione. Nell'educazione alla Cittadinanza Spaziale, gli studenti ricevono soltanto competenze tecniche di base, in quanto gli strumenti web che usano sono facili da utilizzare e intuitivamente accessibili. La maturità nell'utilizzo di queste applicazioni può essere considerata parte di un consumo e una produzione riflessiva dei geo-media. Reazione della comunità scientifica La Commissione Europea ha finanziato il progetto SPACIT di educazione alla Cittadinanza Spaziale con la definizione degli standard di formazione degli insegnanti, curricula e moduli di apprendimento per gli insegnanti.SPACIT. http://www.spatialcitizenship.org/. Retrieved 2012-10-29 Un altro progetto finanziato dalla EU, digital-earth.eu, si collega al progetto SPACIT mettendo in contatto investitori che usano o sono interessati all'uso dei geo-media nell'istruzione. www.digital-earth.eu. Retrieved 2012-10-29 Supporta la Cittadinanza Spaziale attraverso la creazione di standard, la raccolta di esempi di buone pratiche, e fornendo ambienti di apprendimento adatti agli insegnanti in situazioni quotidiane in classe. Digital-earth.eu inoltre promuove queste idee relative alla Cittadinanza Spaziale nei circuiti politici coinvolti con l'elaborazione degli obiettivi di Europa2020.Digital-earth.eu http://www.digital-earth.eu/. Retrieved 2012-10-29 Note Bibliografia Gryl, Inga; Jekel, Thomas (2012). "Re-centering geoinformation in secondary education: Toward a spatial citizenship approach.“ Cartographica: The International Journal for Geographic Information and Geovisualization. 1 47: 18–28. Collegamenti esterni * www.spatialcitizenship.org * Categoria:Informatica Categoria:Survivalism Categoria:Trekking